Mi Ploma Blanca
by Mika-L.Taisho
Summary: Un pequeño son-fic, de pucca, que nos demuestra que nunca es tarde para pedir perdon


Mika: hola mis amores n3n

Mako: no tienes derecho de decirles así, después de haberlos abandonado por TANTO tiempo ¬¬.

Mika: lo sé, u-u, Crean me que lo siento mucho, pero no quiero aburrirlos con mis problemas personales, aun así, Ya estoy de vuelta: D

Mako: ejem, ejem ¬¬

Mika: Bueno, estamos, ¬¬. Por cierto, quisiera presentarles a alguien muy especial para mi n/n.

Mako: *modo Tsundere on*, n-no seas exagerada ¬/¬.

Mika: vale ya ¬¬, amores, quiero presentarles, a mi novio, y de ahora en más colega, Mako: 3

Mako: *modo Tsundere on*, ¬/¬, H-hola, chicos y chicas, mi nombre es Miguel Ángel, tengo 17 años, y al igual que mi prin- digo O/O (casi se me sale), Mishel, pronto 18, de ahora en adelante, ella y yo trabajaremos juntos para tráeles nuevas historias, y terminar las que ella dejo pendientes ¬¬ (mirada acusadora).

Mika: *Rincón emo llorando*TTnTT Lo siento muchooooo. Snif-snif

Mako: * modo Tsundere on*, #la abrasa#, y-ya, n-no quise, de-decirlo de esa ma-manera ¬/¬, #le da un beso, en la cabeza y deja de llorar#.

Mika: bueno, este fic, no va a ser como los otros que he subido.

Mako: exacto, ya que no se tratare ni de Inuyasha o de Naruto, ni tampoco de Anime.

(Lectores: ¡¿QQUUEE?!)

Mika: así es mis corazones, esta vez es sobre un cartoon, que me gustaba mucho cuando era niña y hasta la fecha lo sigo amando, tal vez varios de ustedes lo conozcan.

Mako: el nombre del cartoon, es PUCCA. n u n

Mika: Sip, me gustaba demasiado, y recién, vi unos de sus capítulos, y cortos, y escuche una canción que me gusto mucho así que le conté a Mako, sobre hacer un song-fic de Pucca y Garu y estuvo de acuerdo con migo, ahora sin mas preámbulos…

Mako: Aquí está el fic "Paloma Blanca", y así como lo dice su nombre, está basado en la canción de Chiquis Rivera, como un homenaje a nuestra querida "Reina de Long Beach", también conocida como "La Diva de la Banda: Jenni Rivera".

Mika: los personajes no nos pertenecen, así como la canción, esto está escrito sin fines de lucro, ajora si a leer.

PALOMA BLANCA

Capitulo único.

En la aldea de Sooga, una chica de 19 años, de cabello largo amarrado, en dos moños, una pollera, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y unos mayones negros, con unos zapatos, negros, ojos chocolates y labios rosas, tenía una buena figura, sus pecho no era ni muy grande, ni muy chico, era perfecto, para su edad, su nombre era Pucca, se encontraba en el panteón de Sooga, frente a una tumba que desea, " **Janney Dolores Rivera 1969-2012** ", era el nombre de su madre, de repente sintió que alguien la abrasaba por atrás, cuando volteo vio a su novio, junto a ella.

Se encontraba dando vueltas por la aldea, buscando a su chica, ya que no la había visto en todo el día, por lo que le pregunto a sus tíos, y ellos, le dijeron que no estaba en casa, que había salido desde temprano, se extraño de verlos a los tres, vestidos de negro, cuando salió del restaurante, vio como varios aldeanos, vestían de negro, y se dirigían al panteón, con flores, no entendía muy bien el porqué, hasta que vio que Ching, llevaba en sus manos una fotografía de una mujer, con una hermosa sonrisa, inmediatamente recordó que hoy era 2 de julio (Mika: perdón, se que la fecha, nos la actual, pero bueno, sigamos con el fic. Mako: No, los interrumpas, todavía que te tardas en subir, y los interrumpes ¬¬. Mika: Perdón TTnTT). Cierto, hoy era el cumpleaños de la madre de Pucca, salto de árbol en árbol, hasta llegar al panteón, antes que los aldeanos, viendo a su novia, arrodillada frente a la tumba de su madre, por lo que se acerco a ella y la abrazo, por la espalda, su mirada se veía apagada, es cierto que ya habían pasado tres años desde su muerte, pero eso no impedía que su pequeña, la siguiera extrañando, mas por el hecho de que antes de que su madre abordase ese avión que acabaría con su vida, ellas tuvieron una discusión, y su pequeña-neko-Pucca, no había tenido la oportunidad de disculparse con ella, por lo que se sentía culpable.

\- Garu… - susurro la pequeña Pucca, mientras veía como los aldeanos se acercaba a dejar las flores que traían, ella siempre fe una mujer muy querida y amada en la aldea, por lo que a toda la aldea le había dolido en demasía su muerte.

\- Aquí estoy pequeña- susurro Garu en su oído, odiaba verla así,- pequeña, ¿vas a cantas? – pregunto con cariño, ya que Pucca había escrito una canción, para su madre, y le había dicho que quería cantarla ese día.

\- Sí, quiero que ella, sepa lo mucho que la quiero y extraño. – contesto Pucca con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los aldeanos ya habían terminado de acomodar las sillas, frente a la tumba, mientras uno de los tíos de Pucca le daba un micrófono inalámbrico y le sonreía, con calidez, para después ir a sentarse junto a sus hermanos.

\- Todos ustedes, saben lo mucho que yo amaba a mi madre, y lo mucho que a ella le gustaba la música, la Banda, así que escribí una canción, para ella, que a pesar que ya no está con nosotros, se que aun así, nos escucha y cuida, la canción se llama, "Paloma Blanca" – dijo Pucca, antes de que Garu, Ching y Abyo, tomaban unos instrumentos, y una melodía hermosa empezaba a sonar, mientras Pucca se acercaba a la tumba de su madre y empezaba a cantar.

(Paloma Blanca, Chiquis Rivera)

 _ **No sabes cuánto te extraño**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **mas allá de las heridas**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **hoy que me falta tu risa**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **desde una estrella me cuidas.**_ __

 _ ****_ _ **Quisiera darte un abrazo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **recuperar la confianza**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **y aunque ya no nos dio tiempo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **se que tu alma descansa**_ __

Pucca cantaba con tanto sentimiento, y con una voz sumamente delicada, sumamente parecida a la de su madre.

 _ **Vuela alto vuela libre**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **vuela mi paloma blanca**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **que aunque ya no estés aquí**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **yo viviré bajo tus alas**_ __

Por las mejillas de todos corrían lágrimas, al escuchar a Pucca y recordar a esa gran mujer, que los ayudo mucho.

 _ **Tenía tanto que decirte**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **pero tu no me dejaste**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **voy a arrancar el dolor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **con el amor que me enseñaste**_ __

Garu, veía a Pucca, aguantar las lágrimas mientras cantaba al cielo, esa imagen le destrozo el corazón, pero apoyaría a su pequeña- neko-Pucca siempre.

 _ **Hayyyyy! Que dolor!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I miss you so much Mama**_

Esa parte la había dicho en ingles, ya que su madre hablaba ese idioma muy bien.

 _ **Pude a verme equivocado**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **pero nunca fu pa'tanto**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **esta fuera de este mundo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **traicionar a quien más amo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **voy a rezar en tu nombre**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **voy a pedir que descanses**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **siento que tu alma me escucha**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **así que ágamos las pases**_

Esa ultima parte, hiso llorar aun mas a Pucca, se sentía culpable, de que no hubiera podido pedirle perdón a su madre.

 _ **Vuela alto vuela libre**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **vuela mi paloma blanca**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **que aunque ya no estés aquí**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **yo viviré bajo tus alas**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Tenia tanto que decirte**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **pero tu no me dejaste**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **voy arrancar el dolor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **con el amor que me enseñaste**_  
 _ **voy arrancar el dolor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **con el amor que me enseñaste**_

De repente Pucca callo arrodillada a lado de la tumba, mientras se sujetaba de ella, antes de levantar la vista una vez más al cielo, mientras entre las nubes se veía el rostro sonriente de su madre.

 _ **Ya me canse de llorar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **y no amanece.**_

Garu se levanto de su lugar y fue corriendo a donde su pequeña para abrasarla, mientras en el viento se escuchaba una voz dulce y melodiosa, que decía _**"**_ _**Te quiero mija'**_ , _**nuca lo olvides"**_ , era ella, lo sabían, no había sido una alucinación había sido ella, que había aceptado la canción, como un perdón, ahora ella descansaría en paz, al saber que su pequeña hija, estaría siempre rodeada de personas que la querían, y sobre todo, que ese chico, ese ninja, la protegería hasta el último aliento de su cuerpo.

" _**TE AMO AMA'**_ " pensó Pucca estando arrodillada en el piso siendo abrazada por Garu, mientras una última lagrima recorría su mejilla y sonreía con calidez y felicidad, por haber podido hacer las paces con su madre.

Fin…

Mika: lo sé, lo sé, fue muy corto, pero es que…ehhhhhhh….. Mako, no me ayudo a ponerle más (señalando acusadoramente a Mako)

Mako: si yo…. ¡Espera un segundo, yo no hice eso!

Mika: jeje, bueno mis amores, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño y muy cortito fic, ahora sui les prometo que pronto actualizare las historias que deje pendientes n-n

Mako: si no se preocupen yo me encargare de que cumpla, si es que no quiere ser castigada *-*. (Lectores: O/O?) Jejejejejeje.

Mika: n/n jeje, no quiero ser castigada, así que actualizare pronto lo prometo, hasta pronto mis amores. n 3 n

Mako: * modo celos on * ¬¬ oye no te parece que les estás diciendo mucho "mis amores"?

Mika: es que los son, los amo mucho n-n

Mako: ¡No, solo me amas a mí! ¬¬….. (Cae en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir) O/O, no yo…. (Me acerco a él y lo beso en los labios con ternura.)

Mika: sabes que te amo, pero el amor que siento por ti es el de una pareja, y el que siento por ellos, es el de una hermana o una madre jeje n/n.

Mako:* modo Tsundere on * va-vale ¬/¬, bu-bueno, nos vemos luego chicos y chicas.

Mika: nos vemos, pronto, bye-bye:* n3n


End file.
